Defining Family
by emeraldeyes1029
Summary: Cagalli left Athrun, but she did not leave him all by himself, she left him with their child. AxK, NEW part 2 Cagalli comes back, what does she want?
1. Chapter 1

Defining Family

Disclaimer: I do not own GS/ GSD or any of the characters

Warning: This is a Athrun x Kira fic. If you don't like this then you should not read this story.

Note: I have read a lot of stories that have Athrun leaving Cagalli, Kira hates Athrun because of this. Generally Athrun is made out to be a jerk and Cagalli is always the innocent victim. Kind of get tired of that almost always being the case. So I decided to write a story were it was the opposite.

Athrun bent down and started to pick up the items scattered across the room. Books that had been pushed off the bookcase were laying every which way. Wooden blocks had found their way to the other side of the room. Little pieces of furniture had been upturned. There were teddy bears, dolls, cars, and toys that made noise in every area of the room. With one glance a person might think a cyclone had hit the room, when in fact it was a four- year old little girl. One by the name of Brea, to be exact.

Brea Zala, Athrun's little bundle of joy. At least she had been before she learned to make messes like this. She is now a bundle of energy that is unmatched by the most powerful weapon, or so Athrun is convinced. Even when her energy ran down it does not take her much time to recharge. Athrun often wonders were it all comes from. He sometimes has a hard time keeping up with her.

Athrun finished picking up the room and went over to the bed where his daughter lay sound asleep for the night. He knelt down on the floor in front of her and brushed her dark hair away from her face. Her eyelids flutter a little but she does not wake up. In her sleep a small smile appears on her face. Athrun loves to look at her while she sleeps, she looks so angelic and peaceful. It is hard to imagine that she is the same little girl that caused the mess he just picked up. This is a nightly routine for him.

He gets her to sleep, picks up the room, looks at her sleeping face, and then kisses her forehead goodnight.

Athrun can see both himself and Cagalli in Brea. She has his hair and eyes, but her facial features are that of her mother's. Now that she is four Athrun can tell that she also has her mother's 'outgoing' personality. Not that that is a bad thing. Unlike her mother, Brea likes to wear dresses and ribbons in her hair. Athrun had to take lessons from Lacus on how to fix little girls hair up in pig tails, pony tails, and braids. He has actually gotten quite good at it.

There is a good reason Athrun had to learn things like how to fix his daughter's hair. It is because her mother is not here to do it for her. Cagalli is gone. Three years ago she left them. She left everything. Her soon to be husband, her one year old daughter, her brother, and her people. She left a note saying she was tired of everything and she needed to get away. So she left and she hasn't come back.

A look at the past

Cagalli had not been that happy when she found out she was pregnant. She was busy running a country and barely had time for Athrun how would she have time for a baby. Her and Athrun were not married and had not talked about getting married until after they found out they were going to be parents. Cagalli wanted to wait until after the baby was born to plan the wedding. Their relationship up to that point had not been the best, but on a good day they shared their first time together and she conceived.

Things were okay between them when she was pregnant. She worked less so they had more time together. After Brea was born she stayed home with her for the first six months and then gradually started working again, leaving Brea with her old nanny, Mana. During this time they started planning their wedding at Athrun's insistence. Then Cagalli started working full time, no big deal, mothers do that all the time. As long as she was happy then Athrun was happy. And she was happy, or so he thought.

Then that day came. Athrun had been out taking Brea to a play date across town when he saw her with another man. She was sitting in a car and laughing so happily. Athrun was going to dismiss it as being a business associate that she had a lunch meeting with. It was a little hard for him to do that after he saw the man lean over and kiss her. It was not a small kiss on the cheek or something like that, it was a passionate kiss. And she had not stopped the man, she kissed him back. Athrun felt his heart stop at that moment.

When she got home that night he approached her about it. She did not deny it. She said she had feelings for that man, but she would end things with him. She said she did not want to lose Athrun and Brea. She said that they were her life. She asked Athrun to forgive her, so he did. It was about two weeks later that she disappeared. She said she was tired of everything and that was why she was leaving, but Athrun guesses she chose her other love over all of them.

Athrun had been deeply hurt when she left. He loved her. He missed her. But those feelings passed. He had to be strong, even though she had left him he still had Brea. He had to be strong for her. He would not abandon her the way her mother did. He would learn to take care of her. He would be there for her. He would raise her to be a good, kind, and caring individual.

Athrun and Brea moved out of Cagalli's mansion a couple of weeks after she had left. Kira and Lacus had asked him to move in with them, but he had declined the offer. He wanted a house of their own for his family, even if his family only consisted of two people. Lacus was a great help to him though. She taught him many things about little girls. She continued to provide him help until she moved back to the Plants one year after Cagalli had left..

Then there was Kira. When Cagalli was still there, Athrun and Kira did not see each other that much. They would get together about once a month, but other than that they were both pretty busy. They both had full time jobs that kept them busy plus their girlfriends. Things changed after Cagalli left. Athrun found a job that paid just as good as the other one, but the hours were better. That way he had more time with Brea. It also guaranteed he could be there every evening and be there to put her to bed. Soon after Kira found a better job as well.

Athrun had always thought if things did not work out between Cagalli and him then it would effect his friendship with Kira. After all she is Kira sister. He thought Kira would come to hate him. After Cagalli left he thought Kira would be mad at him, somehow blaming him for his sister leaving. Maybe saying that she would still be here if Athrun had been able to make and keep her happy. Kira never did that. Quite the opposite, he had gotten mad at Cagalli for hurting Athrun the way that she had. Three years later and Kira still gets mad when her name is mentioned.

Back to the present

Athrun kisses his daughter's forehead goodnight then he turns off the light in the room, making sure the night light is on, and pulls the door partly closed. He always leaves it open a little for when she gets scared and needs to come to him. It also make it easier to hear her if she wakes up crying in the middle of the night, which she sometimes does.

He walks into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. Kira is sitting at the table reading over the newspaper from this morning. Kira has been coming over almost every night lately. Athrun does not mind though, Brea adores Kira. She will play with him until it is time for her bed time routine. After she is all ready for bed she will curl up in one of their laps for her bedtime story.

"Anything interesting in there?" Athrun asks Kira as he stands at the counter drinking his coffee.

"No, not really. I just did not feel like watching television." Kira tells him then folds the paper back up and puts it down. Kira stands up and goes over to refill his coffee cup. After he is satisfied that it is just the way he likes it he leaves the kitchen relocating to the couch in the living room. Athrun follows and takes a seat on the couch down from Kira.

The two sit in silence drinking their coffee and enjoying the quiet that is not present during the day when Brea is awake.

"She is not coming back, you know." Kira says, breaking the silence. Athrun looks up at Kira stunned as to why Kira has said that. Kira is looking at Athrun with a trace of sadness on his face.

"Why did you say that?" Athrun asks wanting to hear Kira's reasons for this statement.

"It's been three years, she is not coming back. I just thought you should know that." Kira tells him.

"I already know that. I have known that for a while. I'm not waiting for her to come back. Even if she does, I won't take her back. My love for her died a long time ago. I could maybe forgive her for leaving me like that, but I can't forgive her for leaving Brea. If she were to come back and try to take her from me, I would fight her. I would fight her with everything I have. She didn't want her before and she doesn't deserve her now." Athrun tells him, looking down at his coffee cup as he watches the contents swirling around.

Kira is speechless. He had no idea Athrun felt that way. He thought that Athrun held onto the hope that she would come back and then they could continue were they left of. He glances over at Athrun trying to determine what he should say next.

"If hearing that upsets you because she is your sister, then I'm sorry. But that is the way I feel and I will not take it back or change my mind." Athrun tells him thinking he has upset his friend.

"It doesn't upset me. Maybe it should since she is my sister, but it doesn't. I'm glad to know that Brea means that much to you. Although, I guess I've always known. Sometimes I get scared for you though." Kira states. "I get scared that she will come back for Brea. I know as well as you do that she left you for another man, but what if she decides she wants Brea now? I also feel she does not deserve her now, so it's good to know you would fight for her."

"Of course I would. Brea is my everything. I won't let her go so easily. She was only one when Cagalli left. If Cagalli were to come back now, she would not even know who she is. I guess it is sad that she would not recognize her own mother, but that is to be expected. "

"Yes, well it is her fault. She is the one who left her. I thought that maybe you were waiting for her to return. It has been all this time and you have not dated even once." Kira say, concerned. He had to wonder if what Athrun had told him about not taking her back was the truth. Was it really true he no longer loved her?

"No, I promise you I am not waiting for her. I just haven't wanted to date yet. I don't want to have my heart broken again. I decided before I date anyone else, I will be friends with that person for a while first. Before I make some kind of commitment I want to know that person really well. Cagalli and I rushed into our relationship, we did not know each other that well first. Look what that got me. I don't regret that we were together, because now I have a beautiful little girl that I would not trade for anything." Athrun tells Kira.

"If I were to find someone new I would have to make sure it was someone that accepted Brea and Brea accepted. I won't choose someone who will not be good to or for my daughter." Athrun continues.

"Brea comes first. That's the way it should be." Kira says, smiling softly. Kira loves how good of a father Athrun is. He loves how Athrun places Brea above everything else. Truth be told he loves Athrun. He didn't realize it at first, but after spending more time with Athrun and Brea he became aware of it. Athrun is so gentle, kind, loving, and protective of her. He saw those things so many times that eventually he fell in love with Athrun. That is the real reason for the questions.

"Yeah, she comes first. The thing is, I haven't even been looking for anyone. I am happy right now. I have Brea. And the two of us are not alone, we have you. You are like family to us. No, you are family." Athrun tells Kira.

Kira isn't sure he likes that though. What kind of family does Athrun see him as being? A brother and an uncle? Kira doesn't want that. He hesitates to ask about it, afraid of the answer. He has to know though, he has to know how Athrun feels. If there could be a chance for them.

"I want to know what you mean by family. How is it exactly you see me?" Kira asks.

Athrun looks over at him not really understanding the question. Kira is not making much sense to him.

"What do you mean? Family is family. Isn't it good enough to say that?"

"No, not for me. There are different members in a family, like fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncle, and spouses or lovers. So which one am I." Kira asks, becoming even more terrified the longer the conversation goes on.

"I don't know how to answer that. Obviously you are not some of those you named. But I am not sure which one you are. We have always been close, yet I don't see you as a brother. Something closer than that. I don't know what that means." Athrun answers him as truthfully as he can.

"I know I am an uncle, there is no denying that. But I don't want you to see me as a brother. I can't see you that way. Maybe there was a time I could, but that time has passed." Kira says.

Athrun looks at him clearly hurt by Kira's words. What did he mean by that?

"I can't because I love you. I am in love with you." Kira says quietly. Kira is very afraid now, he has just confessed. He is afraid that Athrun will reject him.

Athrun looks away. He sit there quietly not knowing what to say. His best friend has just confessed that he is in love with him. How does that make him feel? He does love Kira, that much he can not deny, but does he love Kira the same way Kira loves him?

Kira is nervous, he can not just sit here and do nothing at all while Athrun thinks about what he has just said. Kira gets up and grabs their coffee cups, he will refill them. It will not be a problem because he know hows Athrun likes his coffee.

Athrun looks up as Kira heads into the kitchen. He knows he needs to give Kira's confession an answer, he just is not sure what that answer is. Kira returns with Athrun's coffee cup and places it down on the table in front of him.

"Kira. I...I need some time to think about this. To figure out what I feel. This is not a rejection. It is a request for time." Athrun says the only think he can think of.

Kira smiles at him warmly and nods his head.

"I'm going to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow?" Kira asks as he walks towards the door. Athrun nods in response to the question and wishes Kira a good night.

Athrun is having a hard time finding sleep. His mind is to full of questions concerning what Kira had told him. Athrun is beginning to understand that until he figures this out he is not going to be able to sleep, at least not tonight.

Athrun's thought:

Kira has always been very important to me. His friendship is something that I have always cherished. The times we were away from each other were hard for me. I missed him so much and I thought a lot about him. Always wondering if he was alright, where he was, was he happy, and when would I get to see him again. When we fought against each other it caused me so much pain. I was very happy to be reunited with him again. I was happy to have him by my side again...and the thought of losing...him saddens me more than the thought of losing anyone else, except Brea.

Athrun is beginning to see that besides his daughter, Kira is the one person he does not want to be without. It has always been that way. Even when Cagalli left him, he knew he would be alright without her. Sure it had hurt, but he would heal. If Kira were to leave would he be alright? No, he would not. He would break, he would be incomplete. Kira completes him, he makes him feel whole. He has not been looking for another because the only ones he needs are already with him.

Athrun cooks breakfast as Brea sits at the table singing a song as she waits for her dad to finish cooking.

"You are sunshine..., happy..., love you...sunshine away." Brea sings, humming the parts she does not know.

"Who is your sunshine?" Athrun asks his daughter.

Brea giggles, "You are daddy."

"I am? It makes me so happy to know that I, of all people, am your sunshine." he says as he bends down to give her a kiss on the head.

"Daddy will always be sunshine." She says giggling some more.

"And Brea will always be daddy's sunshine." he tells her, smiling.

Athrun drops Brea off at her preschool and heads to work. It is going to be a long day, mainly because he wants it to hurry up and be over with so he can talk to Kira. He had almost called Kira the night before but had stopped himself. It was the middle of the night and Kira would have most likely been asleep. Also he had not wanted to talk to him over the phone, but face to face.

"Daddy!" Brea yells as she runs and hugs her father.

"I'm happy to see you too. Did you have fun today?" Athrun asks, picking her up.

"Yep, we painted, and played outside. Teacher told us a story about bears and we had cookies for snacks." She tells him, excited.

"Wow! You did a lot today, more than daddy. You had more fun than daddy did too. Can I come to preschool instead of work?"

Brea giggles, "Daddy you're silly. You are too big for preschool and you have to go to work."

Athrun pretend pouts, "Work is not fun."

"Sorry daddy. You can nave fun with me." Brea says trying to cheer up her sad father.

"Alright, that's even better than going to preschool." He says, smiling.

As they drive home Brea tells him more about her day. This is another daily routine of their's. Athrun likes to know what she is doing and what she is learning. He likes to hear her tell stories about what she did. He really likes it when she tries to retell the story she was told that day. She forgets part of it and starts making up parts to cover the parts she forgot. He thinks it is cute.

Athrun and Kira are sitting on the couch again. Brea had played with Kira for awhile while Athrun cooked them some dinner. She told Kira about her day at school after dinner, then it was time for bed. After Athrun had finished his nightly routine, he came in and sat down.

Kira is watching television, Athrun reaches over and turns it off. Kira looks at him, but does not say anything.

"I thought about what you told me last night." Athrun tells Kira.

Kira tenses up afraid that the rejection is coming.

"The truth is, the more I thought about things, the more I realized that I love you too. Maybe I always have." Athrun says.

"Athrun there are different types of love. There is the love a person feels for a friend or a relative, and then there is being in love with someone. That special kind of love that you feel for a lover. What type of love do you feel for me." Kira needs to be sure their feelings are mutual.

Athrun looks into Kira eyes for a minute. He then leans over and captures Kira's lips in a gentle kiss. It is not a deep kiss, he does not want to upset him or anything, he just wants to get his feelings across.

He keeps the kiss short and sweet, then he pulls back.

"Does that tell you what you want to know?" he asks and smiles warmly at Kira.

Kira is stunned not expecting the kiss. He may not have been expecting it but he is happy about it.

Kira looks up at Athrun and returns the smile.

"No, I think you need to tell me again. Maybe you should try a longer, more detail explanation." Kira says, smiling slyly.

Athrun smirks a little knowing what Kira is up to and reaches over pulling him into a longer, deeper kiss. The kiss last until their need for air overwhelms them. Athrun moves over next to Kira and puts his arm around him. Kira leans in onto Athrun.

"Kira, yesterday you asked me how I saw you in this family. Now I want to answer, I see you as a lover. I want to only see you as that from now on, you and no one else. I now feel our family is complete. You and Brea are all I need and all I will ever need. I love you Kira."Athrun says.

"I love you too Athrun. This family is all I need too." Kira says as he snuggles in closer to his new boyfriend. He is glad he took the time to define family.

The end

I hope it wasn't to bad. Writing in present tense is not easy to do, hope I did not screw it up too much. Anyway please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Defining Family pt. 2

Disclaimer: Do not own GS/GSD or any of the characters in this story that appear on those shows.

A couple of people suggest I should write a sequel for Defining Family, so I decided to give it a try while I was suffering from a slight case of writer's block on my other story. Please enjoy.

_Dear Kira, _

_I know it has been a while since we have last spoken, a lot has happened since then. I know I should have called or written you before now, but I really would like to talk to you. I will be coming back to Orb on the 21st at 11 a.m. and hope that you will pick me up at the airport, Flight 212. Please do not tell anyone about this yet, I would really like to talk to you before anyone knows I am there. _

_Love your sister, _

_Cagalli _

_P.S. I have really missed you so much._

Kira reread the letter for about the twentieth time since he had received it almost two weeks ago. He sighed and folded the letter back up, placing it in the envelope. The return address written on the envelope was from Martius Two. Cagalli had went to the Plants when she had left.

Kira had done as she asked and did not tell anyone about her coming. But it wasn't because she requested it, it was because he did not want his family to get hurt. Athrun, Brea, and him had been living together for six months now. Athrun had asked Kira to move in shortly after they had gotten together. He was a little reluctant to agree at first because he did not want to rush their relationship. Athrun had told him they wouldn't and that Kira would have his own room. Kira decided since he had been going there every night after work anyway, then he might as well move in. And he was glad he had. He felt so much closer to Athrun and Brea now, he was able to spend mornings with them too instead of just the short amount of time in the evenings.

In the six months he had lived there his relationship with Athrun had gotten stronger, although they had not taken it past the point of kissing yet. He liked being able to cuddle up next to Athrun on the couch after Brea had went to bed. He enjoyed the gentle kisses and the passionate ones as well. He felt happy where he was right now, not that he didn't want to become more intimate with his lover. He just wanted to wait until the time was right, and Athrun did too.

To tell the truth Kira was a little scared. Fllay had been the only one he had been with like that, even though Lacus and him had been a couple they had never shared that intimacy, and he had later regretted what he had done with Fllay. So he wanted to make sure that when Athrun and him finally made love he would have no regrets, neither of them would. He also wanted to know that Athrun was ready for that step. Athrun was the one with the child, the one who had been hurt badly. Therefore he would wait for him. And he would wait forever if he had too, Athrun was worth it to him.

Lacus and Kira had ended their relationship on good terms. She decided it was time for her to return to the Plants, and he decided he wanted to stay. Athrun and Brea needed him more then Lacus did. She had been the one to suggest he stay in Orb with his friend. She did not want Athrun and Brea to be alone.

Kira glanced at his watch, ten till eleven. She would be here in ten minutes or so. There was so much going through his head that he was starting to get a headache. There was a small part of him that missed her, she was his sister after all. That part of him wanted to hug her closely as soon as he saw her and tell her his missed her, that he loved her. But there was a bigger part of him that did not want to see her yet. That part wanted to slap her, yell at her for what she had done to Athrun and Brea. That part of him wanted to tell her he hated her and could not forgive her. That he hoped to never see her again. Then there was the part of him that was scared of her coming back now, when his relationship with Athrun was still pretty new. He was scared of losing _his _family, but what used to be her family.

He could not help but think that maybe she had more of a right to them than he did. She was Brea's mother after all. But she had abandoned them. He was afraid because she did not say why she was coming back. She only said she wanted to talk to him. But why? About what? Was she intending on seeing Athrun and Brea or only him? Did she decide she wanted them back? Kira did not know the answers to any of these questions and it was driving him crazy. That was why he had finally decided to come to the airport, he wanted to have an idea of what she was doing before she did it.

"Flight 212 now arriving at gate 10, Flight 212 now arriving at gate 10." The intercom announced pulling Kira out of his thoughts. He got up walking towards gate 10 to wait for Cagalli. He stood there waiting as passenger after passenger exited the plane, hoping that they would all exit and there would be no sign of her. That she had changed her mind. He would be the only one that would know if she did. Kira once again started getting lost in his thoughts when he was quickly pulled out of them by a shrill cry.

"KIRA!" was all he heard before he was pounced by the one who had called his name. It took him a few seconds to steady himself so that he would not go crashing to the floor. Her embrace around him was tight, he starting wondering if she was trying to break his ribs.

"Cagalli, let go I can barely breath." he told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I've just missed you so much. I was so happy to see you there." Cagalli said letting go of her hold on him and grabbing his hand. She started to lead him away from the gate back to the baggage claim area. Once there she grabbed her four bags off of the belt. Kira glanced down at the suitcases 'She must be planning on staying for a while or moving back.' He wasn't to happy about the thought of either. He was hoping she would leave without seeing Athrun and Brea, not for his own sake, but because he was scared she would hurt him again.

Kira grabbed a couple of her suitcases, the bigger ones, and turned to leave. She followed carrying the other two. He saw her throwing glances his way as they left the building walking out to the car, but neither said a word. When they arrived at his car he open the trunk and placed three of the suitcases inside, the other would go in the back seat. The conversation did not start until they were on the road.

"Where am I taking you?" Kira asked.

"I thought we could go to eat. You know have a nice lunch just the two of us. We haven't talked in so long and I have really missed my little brother." she said smiling at him. In the past this little brother bit would have gotten a smart remark from him, saying he was the older one not her. But now he just didn't care to joke with her.

"They don't have phones where you went?" Kira asked a little bitterly.

Cagalli looked over at him the smile dropping slightly from her face before returning just as quickly.

"So how have you been?" she asked changing the subject.

Kira didn't bother to look at her, "Wonderful, and yourself?"

"I've been good." she answered, glancing down at her finger nails, a clue to Kira she was bothered by something. He couldn't help but wonder what, 'Damn that brotherly feeling in me.'

"What is wrong, Cagalli?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying, something is wrong. Is what is bothering you what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Cagalli sighed, still looking down at her hands, "Yes." she said quietly. "I thought we could talk about it at lunch."

Kira quickly glanced at her then back at the road, "Okay."

They arrived at a restaurant that Cagalli had picked out 15 minutes later. She had said the place had really good food and she had been dying to eat there for a while now. Kira knew the place had good food, he had been there with Athrun. Once they were inside and had ordered they started talking again.

"I miss him Kira." Cagalli said, still not looking up at him. Kira wasn't really surprised by her comment, he had half expected it.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know if he will talk to me."

"And? Can you blame him?" Kira said.

"No, I know that, but I made a mistake. I can't tell him that if he won't talk to me."

"A mistake? Why did you decide it was a mistake?"

Cagalli was quiet for a few minutes before looking up at him, tears coming down her face. "I feel it inside, I never should have left him. He was, no he is the love of my life and I left him like that. Please Kira help me get him to talk to me."

Kira just looked at her. He didn't know what to say, what to do. His sister was here in front of him, crying, asking for his help with his boyfriend. Not that she knew Athrun was his boyfriend. His heart split into two again, part wanting to tell her she was to late Athrun was his and they other wanting to say he would help her.

Cagalli sensed his hesitation, "Please Kira. I'm your sister. He is your best friend. I'm sure if you ask him to at least listen to what I have to say, he will agree. Please I beg you."

"I don't know Cagalli, you really hurt him when you left. I don't know how he would feel about seeing you again now."

"Athrun and I went through a lot to be together. And we were finally able to be together freely without having to worry about the effect it would have on others. We were so happy, so much in love. I'm sure there is still a part of him, even if it is just a small part that still loves me. I know he is your best friend and you are protective of him, but I won't hurt him again. So please Kira do this for me, for your twin sister."

Kira's confused, torn feelings seemed to kick into overdrive at that and the tears that were still coming down her face. What right did he have to deny her request? All he really wanted was for Athrun to be happy. If he said no then that would be selfish of him. Maybe she was right and some part of him did still love her. Maybe there was a part of Athrun's heart that belonged solely to her, a part he would never be able to touch. Kira felt his own heart hurting. He didn't want to lose Athrun, but he wouldn't. Even if Athrun chose to go back to his sister, Kira would still have his friendship. This was not Kira's decision to make, it was Athrun's.

With a pain in his heart he answered her, "Okay, I'll help you."

"Thank you Kira. I knew I could count on you." she said, smiling softly at him. They finished their lunch in silence, Kira wondering if he had done the right thing. Also wondering if he had just doomed himself.

After lunch Kira drove Cagalli to a hotel she had made reservations for. He was not sure why she was staying at a hotel when she still had a house here, but he decided not to ask. After seeing her to her room and promising to talk to Athrun first chance he got, he left. He drove home in silence his mind in shambles. He did not have any idea what he was going to say to Athrun.

When he arrived home he was the only one there. Athrun was at work and Brea was still at preschool. Kira had arranged for his mother to pick up and keep Brea for the night telling her Athrun and him had plans for the night. He had wanted to be prepared for Cagalli coming here, if that was what she was coming back for. He thought it would be better if Brea was not here, at least at first, if she did. They might yell at each other and he did want the little girl here for that.

Kira looked at the clock, it was almost two. Athrun should not be home for another two and a half hours. Kira decide he would busy himself with cleaning up the house. It wasn't dirty, just had some of Brea's toys scattered around. After he was finished he turned on the television. He desperately needed to get his mind off of things, the whole situation was tearing him up.

Kira woke up to a soft pair of lips on his. He opened his eyes to see Athrun smiling at him. When had he fallen asleep?

"Hey, did you miss me?" Athrun asked him.

"I always miss you when I'm not with you." Kira said returning the smile.

"That's good to know. So Brea is staying at your mom's tonight, meaning it is just the two of us. Did you have something planned?"

Here it came the moment Kira had not been looking forward to. After this everything could change for his happy little family. Athrun may say goodbye to him, at least as his lover.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that."

Athrun looked over at Kira concerned about the seriousness in his boyfriends voice. "What is it Kira?"

Kira took a deep breath and let it out. "A couple of weeks ago I received a letter form the Plants."

"Lacus, is she here?" Athrun asked interrupting him.

"Not Lacus. Cagalli. And yes she is here. She wants to talk to you." Kira said keeping his gaze on his boyfriend for any indication of how this news made him feel.

"Cagalli?" Athrun said surprised by this. He remain quiet but Kira could see traces of anger, hurt, and other emotions he wasn't sure of cross through Athrun's eyes.

"Yes, I picked her up from the airport earlier and"

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming if you got a letter a couple of weeks ago?" Athrun asked his voice full of the two emotions Kira had known he'd seen in the other's eyes.

"She asked me not to and" again he didn't get a chance to finish.

"And you listened to her instead of telling me?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know why she was coming and didn't want to cause you pain for no reason. It wasn't because she asked me not to." Kira said finally able to complete what he was trying to say.

"So she wants to talk to me. And Brea, what did she say about Brea?"

Kira thought for a moment, "She didn't even mention Brea. She only spoke of you."

"So nice of her." Athrun stated bitterly. "You did tell her no, didn't you? That I wouldn't see her?"

"I told her I would talk to you about seeing her. She asked me to talk you into it and I told her I would."

"Why did you do that?" Athrun said almost yelling.

"She is my sister, Athrun." Kira said his voice the same level as Athrun's.

"And I am your boyfriend, did you tell her that?"

"I know you are and no I didn't tell her. This wasn't easy for me, don't think for a minute it was. This has torn me up since I saw her, no even before that. Wondering why she was coming back. Wondering if she wanted you and Brea back. I just thought you should at least talk to her."

Athrun felt bad about yelling at Kira, he understood it wasn't easy for him. He also knew how Kira was with other people and Cagalli wasn't just anyone, she was his sister.

Athrun put his arms around Kira pulling him into an embrace, "Alright, I'll talk to her. But not because she wants me too, but because you want me too." he said that quietly and kissed Kira on the cheek.

"Thank you." Kira said, leaning into the embrace.

A couple hours later Cagalli was sitting in the family's house on the couch. Kira had let her in and then went to his room to leave them alone. The two sat in silence for a few minutes Cagalli looking at Athrun, who was looking at the floor, before she broke that silence.

"This is a lovely home you have here Athrun." she said and smiled.

"Thanks" was his only reply.

"How have you been?" she tried again.

"Great. You?" he said. He was trying to be polite.

"Same. How is your job going?" she asked.

"Fine, but I don't work in the same one I did when you were here."

"Really? I thought you loved that job. Where are you working now? Why did you change."

Athrun finally looked up at her the anger showing on his face. Cagalli had not asked about Brea once, not even the whole time she was with Kira earlier. And it pissed him off that she did not care enough to bring up her own daughter.

"Quit asking about unimportant things and tell me why you came." he told her, his voice harsh.

Cagalli looked slightly hurt, "I miss you Athrun. I wanted to apologize for the mistake I made. I still love you and never should have left you. I would like for the two of us to start over. Surely, somewhere inside you must still hold some feelings for me. I'm sorry, what I did was wrong. And if you give me another chance I will never hurt you again. The two of us will be happy just like you always wanted."

Athrun's anger continued to increase the more she spoke.

"You come back here after 3 years and just expect me to immediately take you back. Did you think I would be waiting with open arms? Did you ever consider the possibility that I might have moved on? That I could have fallen in love with another?"

Cagalli did not answer just continued to look at him.

"Did you think I would be so willing to forget that you cheated on me? That you left me for another man? And don't try giving me another excuse for why you left, I know the truth. You not only left me, you left Kira, you left your people here, and most importantly, you left your daughter. And I can't forgive you for leaving her. If it had only been me you left, maybe, but not her."

At this point Athrun was no longer calm. He was yelling at her. Kira left his room, but did not enter the living room. He was concerned. Athrun was really mad. But Kira was mad as well.

"Athrun, I said I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I should not have left you. I know that, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry for leaving me, but are you sorry for leaving her? Do you even care about her?"

"This isn't about her Athrun, it is about us."

"It is about her too."

"Why? Why do you have to bring her in it?" she asked.

"Why? Because she is our daughter. Isn't that enough of a reason?"

"No, this doesn't have anything to do with her."

"How can you say that about your own daughter, Cagalli. Maybe you don't care about her, maybe you never really did." Athrun said.

"You seem to care about her enough for the two of us, and more than you care about me."

"I had to care about her enough for the two of us because you left. I couldn't have her feeling unloved because of that. And yes, I do care about her more than you." Athrun said.

"Athrun, I do care about her. I really do. That is one of the reasons I want to make us right again. I love you both and want both of you back. I miss my family. I just needed a little time, and to grow up a little more. I wasn't ready to be a mother, to be responsible for a child. I was scared that I would mess her up. Please give me another chance Athrun. Give us, all three of us, another chance."

Cagalli was looking at him with a pleading look on her face. "I'll give you some time to think about it."

Cagalli got up and walked in the direction she had seen Kira go in. She found him in the hallway.

"Could you give me a ride back to my hotel now?" she asked. Kira nodded.

The drive back was a quiet one. Kira did not know what to say and Cagalli seemed to be thinking about the conversation she had had with Athrun. She did not speak until they had pulled into the parking lot.

"Kira, will you help me get him back? You know I still love him don't you? And the fact that he agreed to see me at all says something. Athrun and I belong together. So please help me."

Kira was floored. What was he suppose to do? She now wanted his help getting back together with her ex-boyfriend, his now boyfriend. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her. That would hurt her. And as much as he shouldn't care if he hurt her after what she did, the fact was he did care.

"Kira please." She cried to him. "I love him so much."

Kira being the good brother that he is agreed to help her.

The drive back to the house was in silence. Kira had a hard time believing what he had just done. And he did not know what he was going to say to Athrun. He was going to lose his family. What Cagalli had said had touched his heart, it must have touched Athrun's as well. He would have to let him go. He would have to end things between them. That way Athrun could go back to Cagalli and the three of them could be happy. He would just have to love Athrun from afar, just as he had done before.

Athrun was laying on his bed when Kira got home. His arm draped over his eyes. Kira wondered what was going on in his head. He walked into the room and sat down on Athrun's bed.

"Athrun?"

"Hmm" Athrun said not looking at him.

"I have been thinking and I think we should break up." Kira said with sadness in his voice.

"Why? Because of her?" Athrun asked.

"I know she meant what she said The three of you have a chance to be happy here, I don't want to get in the way."

"What makes you think I will be happy with her?"

"You still love her don't you.?" Kira said. Before he knew what was happening Athrun had pulled him down on the bed next to him.

"I love you."

"I know, but you still love her and you have a daughter with her. You should be with her."

"And you're willing to just step aside for her?"

"Not so much for her, but for you and Brea."

"But I'm not willing to let you do that." Athrun said. With that he he moved where he was hovering over Kira and bent down brushing his lips across Kira's. Athrun looked deep into Kira's eyes and then starting kissing him. Kira went to push Athrun off at first but then pulled him closer, melting into the kiss. Athrun gently bit down on Kira's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Kira hesitated then allowed it. Athrun deepened the kiss.

The kiss was passionate and needy. There was a fire in it that had not been so strong before. Athrun hands ran over Kira's body signifying his desire for the other. And that led to Kira's own desire making itself known. Kira's mind no longer thought about his sister and leaving Athrun. He knew that was something he could no longer do. He loved Athrun far to much for that. And Athrun loved him as well.

The continued to kiss only stopping briefly for air. Then one would pull the other back into another kiss. Somewhere along the way they started losing their clothes. Not being able to get enough of the other, or close enough to the other. Their desires completely taking control of them. And they made love. It was sweet, passionate, and gentle. It was full of all their feelings for the other. It was everything it should have been, but had never been before when they had been with other people. Neither one could, or wanted to go back now.

They laid there bodies tangled in the after glow of what had just happened. Both of them feeling feelings of pure bliss.

"I love you Kira, and I told you before that you would be the only lover I had from then on. No one, not Cagalli or anyone else will ever change that. You and Brea are the two people I can't live with out, so don't ask me to." Athrun said gently kissing Kira.

"I love you too, Athrun. And I won't ask you to anymore. I can't step aside, I was wrong to believe I could." Kira said, snuggling his head closer to Athrun. The two drifted off to sleep soon afterwards.

The next afternoon Cagalli was back in the house on the couch. Kira had once again disappeared to his room.

"It is nice of you to let your best friend live her with you." Cagalli said.

"Kira is not just my best friend." Athrun replied.

"Oh, right, he is like a brother to you. Makes sense he is my brother and the two of you have been friends for so long."

"No" Athrun said looking up at her. "What I mean is he is my other half. He is my lover. He is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. So that can't be you Cagalli. I can't give us another try. I won't let Kira go."

Cagalli looked at Athrun in utter shock. She could not believe what she just heard. "You mean you couldn't have me, so you went for my twin brother, the next best thing."

Athrun grew angry at this comment, "No actually, if anything like that then I went for you because I couldn't have him, although I did not know that at the time. But I have since figured out that he is really the one I have always been in love with. I just did not realize any of this until you left me. Kira is the one I can't live without."

"I know you asked for his help in getting me back, that wasn't fair of you. But I guess I can't really be mad at you for that because he did not tell you we are together. But by doing that you asked him to completely ignore his own feelings and hand his boyfriend over to you."

Cagalli looked mad, "He should be willing to, I am his sister and you and I belong together."

"No, Kira and I were meant to be together. And maybe it is time you started thinking about other peoples feelings, especially your brothers. Why should we have to give up our love for each other because that is what you want. And before you say I still love you, no I don't. Whatever love I had for you died after you left. I will never feel that way for you again. Kira is the one I love and nothing you can say or do will every change that."

Cagalli was mad, but she was hurt as well and she started crying.

"So it is completely over for us?" Cagalli asked him.

"Yes it is."

"Then I will return to the Plants, I am not needed here."

"What about Brea?"

"She doesn't need me, she has you and Kira. She is probably better off with the two of you than she will ever be with me. So take good care of her and Kira too." she said standing up to leave.

Athrun stood up too, "I will, they are my family. I won't let anything happen to my family."

Cagalli nodded, she walked to the hallway where she saw Kira standing. She walked up to him smiling softly, "You take care of him too. And don't make the same mistake I did, don't ever leave him." she whispered in his ear.

Kira smiled back, "I won't, I will stay with him forever."

Cagalli smiled once more at both of them and turned to walk out the door. She stopped in the doorway.

"This is the second time I have walk out the door, leaving you. I feel much better about that this time. I now know that you are okay, that Brea will be okay. I also see that my leaving was probably the best thing I could have done for you, after all it is what led you to Kira."

"Yeah, maybe so. I guess there are two things I need to thank you for. One for Brea, and two for Kira." Athrun said smiling at her. All the anger and hatred he had felt towards her for these three years was melting away. Maybe they would be able to be friends again now.

"We wish you happiness Cagalli. The same happiness that we have." Kira said, putting his arm around Athrun.

"Thank you, I'm sure I will find that someday." Cagalli once again went to leave. "Oh, I expect a invite to the wedding."

Kira and Athrun both blushed, "Sure, keep in touch this time." Kira said.

Cagalli nodded and left. Athrun closed the door and pulled Kira close, wrapping his arms around him. He knew nothing would ever be able to come between them. And for that he felt happy.

The End.


End file.
